


Them and Em - Starting A/N

by ThatOneWierdComment



Series: Them and Em [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Character Death, Death, Dream Team Week (Video Blogging RPF), Drugs, Dysphoria, Eating Disorders, Gender Dysphoria, Hallucinations, Homophobia, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Overdosing, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWierdComment/pseuds/ThatOneWierdComment
Summary: The A/N with all TW, MW, info, structural info, ect.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Them and Em [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187732





	Them and Em - Starting A/N

  
Hi!  
  
- ~~Old tape record pauzing sound-~~  
  
Now, you're probably wondering how I got he-  
  
Just kidding. Welcome to this book!  
  
First we will be introducing the characters!  
  
Main Character:  
  
 **Name** : Kai  
 **Age** : 21  
 **Birthday** : 25th of October  
 **Gender** : Pixiegirl/Xenic  
 **Pronoun** : Fluid between They/Them, ae/aer and It/Its  
 **Friends** : Ghostbur (also known as Will/Wilbur), Philza (Dadza, Dad), Emari.  
Orientation: Noviromantic Asexual  
 **Good personality traits** : Serious (mostly), open (to close friends) and caring.  
 **Bad personality traits:** Socially incapable of properly communicating, overprotective and untrusting  
 **Occupation:** College student, camera-person for youtuber MrBeast, part-time streamer.  
  
 **Favorite holiday:** Halloween  
 **Favorite season:** Fall  
 **Favorite drink:** Chocolate milk  
 **Favorite food:** Spaghetti  
  
 **Name** : Emari  
 **Age** : 16  
 **Birthday** : 17th of December  
 **Gender** : Novi  
 **Pronoun** : E/Em, Zi/Hir  
 **Friends** : Ghostbur (also known as Will/Wilbur), Philza (Dadza, Dad), Kai.  
 **Orientation** : Biromantic Novisexual  
 **Good personality traits** : Childish, funny, socially able to communicate and simple.  
 **Bad personality traits** : Tends to be pushy and easy to fall for someone.  
 **Occupation** :Highschool student, part time cashier at McDonals.  
  
 **Favorite holiday:** Easter  
 **Favorite season:** Winter  
 **Favorite drink:** Plain Milk  
 **Favorite food:** Spaghetti (if explicitly made by Kai)  
  
George and Dream will end up being a side relationship to the story. If either of them states they are uncomfortable about that, I will remove it. As of now (2 March 2021) they have stated the entire DT is okay with this type of content and each of the individuals have agreed. (But I refuse to ship BBH because no.)  
  
Okay, now that that's over, let's go on!  
  
The structure of the story - Let's do that.  
  
Pretty basic. **Something that you will need to be prepared for is unannounced swapping between describing Kai as ourselves and describing them as another person.**  
  
Emari will never be described as ourselves, therefor e will always be referred to in said pronouns. If you happen to see the letter E as an object and/or subject, please just know it is Emari. :)  
  
Moving on!  
  
The trigger warnings and warnings.  
  
 **Trigger warnings:** Incorrect binding, Body/Gender dysphoria, Angst, mentions of character death (Wilbur), The kool-aid man, homophobia, depressive thoughts, attempted suicide, body-shaming, depressed Sapnap (please do not body shame him, he is 19 at the time i am writing this. abt to be 20 in like 8 minutes i need to start sleeping before midnigh-), Phil dad arc, Fundy actual hybrid arc, overdose, self-harm, eating disorder, Viva Le Nigornme (Revolution of Kai against governments on the DSMP), Feral shapeshifter Fundy, arguements between parents, disowning a child, severe homophobia, misgendering, transphobia, mentions of drugs, mentions of death threats towards Sapnap about murdering a bunch of minecraft animals, upset BBH, real name usage(exept for techno since he stated he's uncomfortable with that), Ghostbur, severe anxiety, mentions of he/them Tommy, hallucinations, deadnaming, slight schizophrenia.  
  
  
  
Please do not ever, EVER, bind incorrectly. It may lead to fatal causes - by suffocation - or damage to muscles/tissue or you may break your ribs in severe cases.  
  
Please go over the rules of binding if you are interested in binding. :D  
  
Warnings: Mentions of events that happened on the Dream SMP, Dream SMP spoilers.  
  
Lastly; the dates. This story starts on December 4th. Every chapter is 1-3 days.


End file.
